Not Gonna Lose You
by Harlequin Law
Summary: Asuna wakes from a nightmare and Kirito comforts her. They reflect on their time in SAO. One-shot


**Disclaimer** : All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 **~Asuna's Dream~**

 _I found myself dreaming,_  
 _In silver and gold._  
 _Like a scene from a movie,_  
 _That every broken heart knows._

 _We were walking on moonlight,_  
 _And you pulled me close._  
 _Split second and you disappeared,_  
 _And then I was all alone._

 **~End Dream~**

 _I woke up in tears,_  
 _With you by my side._  
 _A breath of relief,_  
 _And I realized,_  
 _No, we're not promised tomorrow._

Asuna awoke in a cold sweat, breathing heavy and wiping the remains of the tears from her eyes, before she looked at the man laying in the bed next to her. They had been married almost a week now and though they were enjoying their time away, Asuna dreaded the arrival of the message requesting their return to the guild.

Asuna begun running her fingers through Kirito's hair as she lost herself to her thoughts. Even though she and Kirito had grown accustomed to living in the game, there was still a perpetual fear of death. Now, it wasn't only her own death, but the death of Kirito that she found had become the source of her nightmares. Asuna had spent several restless nights wondering how much longer this world would last. There were no guarantees that the creator wouldn't just shut down the system at any moment, frying the brains of everyone still in SAO. There was also the chance that they would never reach the 100th floor or that their real bodies would give out before then.

Asuna was pulled back into the world as she felt warm fingers wrap around her wrist before pulling her down onto a warm chest. Snuggling against Kirito, Asuna breathed in his smell, felt his calming aura, and listened to his steady heartbeat. Instantly the depressing thoughts vanished as she looked up into his dark hooded eyes. A sudden wave of urgency crashed over Asuna, and she sucked in a quick breath as the need to be closer to Kirito almost smothered her. She raised herself up enough to press her lips against Kirito's.

A husky groan vibrated through his chest as Kirito wrapped his arms around Asuna while he returned the kiss, feeling the urgency in Asuna's movements as she fisted her hands in his shirt. He suspected that Asuna had awoke from another nightmare of some sort...and noticed that they seemed to be happening more often now. He had only meant to soothe her worries so they could go back to sleep, but it seemed the buxom girl needed more physical reasurrances.

Asuna noticed Kirito's response and tried to push all her feelings into the kisses they were sharing. Running her hands up into his hair she pulled him slightly off the bed towards her, wanting to erase any space left between them. Asuna felt a slight desperation to let Kirito know exactly how important he was to her as fresh tears started to stream down her face.

 _So I'm gonna love you,_ _like I'm gonna lose you._  
 _And I'm gonna hold you,_ _like I'm saying goodbye._  
 _Wherever we're standing,_  
 _I won't take you for granted,_  
 _'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time._

 _So I'm gonna love you,_ _like I'm gonna lose you._  
 _I'm gonna love you,_ _like I'm gonna lose you._

Kirito had begun rubbing small circles on Asuna's back with his fingers when he felt the first of her tears drop on his chest. The warm tears were a stark contrast to the cool air in the room. He knew that as much as Asuna wanted to get back to the real world, she was terrified of losing the world they shared. If he was honest with himself, he was also apprehensive of what lay on the outside for them. Would he and Asuna continue being together? Would any of them be able to function properly when battling for escape was no longer their primary goal? Day-to-day life, going to school and such seemed like such a foreign memory...from a distant past. Coming out of his own daze, Kirito noticed that he had gripped Asuna more tightly during his stray thoughts. As though she might disappear when this was all over.

 _In the blink of an eye,_  
 _Just a whisper of smoke._  
 _You could lose everything,_  
 _The truth is,_ _you never know._

He rolled them over so that he was now laying between Asuna's legs, propping himself up with his elbows as he gazed into Asuna's eyes before kissing her again.

 _So I'll kiss you longer baby,_  
 _Any chance that I get._  
 _I'll make the most of the minutes,_  
 _And love with no regrets._

"I love you, Asuna."

"I love you too, Kirito."

 _Let's take our time to say what we want,_  
 _Here's what we got,_ _before it's all gone,_  
 _'Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow._

"I love you to the moon and back."

"I love you to the stars."

 _So I'm gonna love you,_ _like I'm gonna lose you._  
 _I'm gonna hold you,_ _like I'm saying goodbye._  
 _Wherever we're standing,_  
 _I won't take you for granted,_  
 _'Cause we'll never know when, when we'll run out of time._

 _So I'm gonna love you,_ _like I'm gonna lose you._  
 _I'm gonna love you,_ _like I'm gonna lose you._

Kirito buried his nose in Asuna's neck and breathed her in as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He gathered her and a blanket up in his arms before moving to the porch that overlooked the lake. Kirito sat down and placed Asuna in his lap before wrapping the blanket around them. They sat there in silence, watching the moonlight reflecting off the water below. Asuna laid her head back against Kirito's shoulder before a deep sigh left her body. Soon the couple fell asleep under the night sky, the moon shining down on them from above.

* * *

Song is _**Like I'm Gonna Lose You by Meghan Trainor**_. I heard it after watching SAO and it just reminded me so much of Kirito and Asuna.

 **ORIGINAL POSTING DATE:** October 28, 2015  
 **WORDS:** 1056


End file.
